You Only Live Once
by Punkrockmiko
Summary: Kagome has been selectd to be Inuyasha's tutor. But, will they grow farther apart or closer together, when Kagome is raped, and is may be pregnant. InuKags MirSan
1. A New Job

Disclamer: Oh My God, I own Inuyasha! Wait, it was only a dream damn

Chapter1

17 year old Kagome Higurashi, signed online and instantly saw that Sango was online.

Kitty: Hey Sango

I'llkillanyguy: Hey Kagome

Kitty: I wonder if I got the accepted to tutor in America.

I'llkillanyguy: Kagome, were all the way in Japan. How do you expect to tutor someone in America?

Kitty: Easy, tutor them online and ask them questions and see if they know the answer.

I'llkillanyguy: That's stupid. How do you know that there not cheating by looking in the textbook?

Kitty: I don't know. Anyway, I'm going to check my mail

I'llkillanyguy: Whatever

Kagome opened her mail and found a new message. Congradulations Ms. Kagome Higurashi! You have been allowed to tutor Inuyasha Takahashi for history. He has been slaking off ever since last month. Please help him. His email is: mylifeispathetic

Kitty: Well Sango, it seems I have been allowed to tutor some guy named Inuyasha Takahashi.

I'llkillanyguy: Oh My God! He's the richest guy in Japan Kagome!

Kitty: Really? I've never heard of him

I'llkillanyguy: Oh well, but who names their child Inuyasha?

Kitty: That's rude Sango. Besides, I like his name. I'm about to email him.

I'llkillanyguy: Whatever

Kitty: Hi Inuyasha!

mylifeispathetic: Who are you?

Kitty: You're new tutor.

mylifeispathetic: And I care why?

Kitty: Because I'm your tutor idiot.

mylifeispathetic: Let's get something strait between you and me. You tutor me and don't ask me anything that deals with my life.

Kitty: Just one question. Please.

mylifeispathetic: Fine.

Kitty: What is your life like?

At the moment Kagome asked that question, all the memories of what had happened in his life started flowing back to him. _' Out of all the questions she could have asked. Why did she have to pick this one? Couldn't she ask me what it's like to be rich?'_

mylifeispathetic: Lets just say it isn't rich.

Kitty: But you're rich

mylifeispathetic: Being rich isn't everything! I have to go.

mylifeispathetic has signed off

_'I wonder what's his problem?'_

_'I wonder what's he rproblem?' _Inuyasha went into the bathroom and took out a knife called The Dark Curse which he hid in the cabinet. He snuck back to his room and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt. _'God, I need to take the pain away'_ Inuyasha had 43 cuts on his arm and this one made 44. Suddenly his father ran into Inuyasha's room and caught him cutting himself. It was pretty deep. The blood was pouring out of the cut and onto his bed. His father was drunk and that wasn't a good sign especially after what happened last week.

"What is the meaning of this boy!" yelled his father "Are you trying to die?"

Inuyasha didn't answer and just stood there.

"If you wanted to die, you could've told me. I could have taken all your pain away for you."

Slowly Inuyasha's father pulled out a gun and aimed it at Inuyasha's heart and...

Please review. I knew at this.Thank you.


	2. The Date

Disclamer: I need to own him, but alas I do not.

Chapter 2

Slowly, Inuyasha's father pulled out a gun and aimed it at Inuyasha's heart.

"Hm, I could kill you with the gun, but that would only make you suffer. You want to die quickly, and I don't know why."

"My life is so fucked up! You and mom thought I was depressed and gave me pills to take but they only made me worst! You guys never cared about about my life! Not one person in the world cares about me!"

"In that case, I'll end your suffering quickly." Inuyasha had not yet inherited the Tetsusaiga, and his father, unsheathed it. "Better yet, I could use the Wind Scar on you and end it quickly." His father used the Wind Scar but it was too fast for Inuyasha to dodge. "Damn!" Inuyasha went flying back into his bedroom wall covered in blood.

"Wow boy, you've got some guts to be still alive." Inuyasha's father picked up a glass that was on Inuyasha's dresser and threw it at him. The glass broke into huge pieces as it came into contact with Inuyasha's body. There was a large piece stuck in his shoulder, a piece stuck in his stomach and shattered pices in his legs.

Inuyasha's father went up to him and grabbed him by the ear, and pulled him up. "What are you trying to do to be?" Inuyasha struggled to say in a horse voice. "My dear boy, you said you wanted to die and I am giving you you're reward, but I will not kill you, I want to prolong your death. Until then, be ready fo another night like tonight."

Inuyasha fell unconsious on the floor and just then his mother came through the door. "Oh My God! Inuyasha!" His father just walked out the room like nothing happened. "What happened to you?" His mother asked and realized that his breathing was slow. She bandaged up his wounds, and tried to stop the bleeding but nothing worked. She sighed. _'Inuyasha,I hope you're going to be okay.'_ She thought. His mother lifted him up and put him on his bed and closed the door.

She went into her room and saw her husband lying on their bed. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" She screamed.

"He said he wanted to die and he's been cutting himself." He said chugging down half a bottle of beer.

"So you were going to kill him!"

"It was his wish."

"I'm calling the police." Inuyasha's mother picked up the phone to dial 911 but her husband pulled out a gun and aimed it at her.

"Call the police, and you'll die!"

She slowly put down the phone and looked her husband strait in the eye.

"Good, now lets sleep." He said patting the bed.

The next day

Inuyasha woke up at 12 p.m. and looked around his room. _'What happened'_ He thought. Then he recalled the events from last night. His injuries hurt like hell, and fuck, he just wanted to get away from this place. Inuyasha looked down the hall and noticed that no one was there. _'I better not leave before dad catches me.'_ He returned to his room and went on the computer.

Kitty: Hey Inuyasha

mylifeispathetic: go away.

Kitty: How rude. i'm you're teacher and this is how you treat me. anyway, what did you do last night.

mylifeispathetic: nothing,what are you doing tonight.

Kitty: just going out with some friends

mylifeispathetic: you're not going out with Koga are you?

Kitty: of course not

mylifeispathetic: you're lieing

Kitty: i wouldn't lie to you.

mylifeispathetic: guess you're right. anyway got 2 go.

mylifeispathetic has signed off.

Kagome sat on her bed remembering yesterday after school.

_Flashback _

_"Hey Kagome!" Yelled Kagome's best friends Sango, Ayame, and Rin._

_"Hey guys! What's up!" _

_"We just set you on a date with Koga!" exclaimed Rin_

_"Why?" asked Kagome_

_"Because, he loves you." said Ayame_

_"Come on Kagome. You're getting dressed." said Sango dragging her to her house._

_Sango, Ayame, and Rin, all went over to Kagome's house and found something to wear._

_"Hmmm. This will do." they all said_

_"Guys! Isn't that a bit much." _

_"You Will Wear It On The Date!" exclaimed Sango_

_"Fine." _

Seven Hours Later

Kagome was at the resturant with Koga. They had finished eating and were talking.

"You know Kagome, you're very beautiful."

"Th...Thank you." Kagome stuttered feeling herself blush.

Koga moved closer to Kagome wanting to kiss her but her cell phone rang. She recognized the ring tone. It was Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome answered.

"Hey Kagome. I was bored so I decided to call you."

"Well I can't talk right now."

"Why the hell not!"

"Because I'm...I'm..." She couldn't bring herself to say it.

Koga snatched the phone from Kagome's hand. "She's on a date with me Inuytrasha whatever your name is. Anyway, we are at my house, in my bed in the middle of fucking each other." With that said, Koga hung up the phone in Inuyasha's ear.

Kagome stood there in shock of what Koga just said. She took back her phone. "I can't believe you!You just told my best friend thatwe were at your house doing **THAT!**" Kagome got up and was walking towards the door.

"Wait Kagome!" Koga put the money on the table and ran after her.

"Get away from me!" She screamed

"Kagome just listen to me!"

"Why, so I could listen to your lazy excuses! Hell No!" She slapped him. By this time, the whole resturant had eyes on them.

"**WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT!" **Yelled Kagome at the resturant. Everybody went back eating their food.

"I'm sorry Koga. Just take me home."

Koga drove Kagome home quietly, without a word from anyone. Not even the radio was on.

"Kagome. Please forgive me."

"No. What are you going to do about it if I don't."

"This." said Koga. He punched Kagome in the face, knocking her uncounscious and turned the car the opposite direction and drove to his house.

Please Review!


	3. Rape!

Disclamer: Sits at home, hugs best friend, and cries. "I don't own him!"

Warning: This chapter contains rape

Chapter 3

Kagome woke up an hour later than when Koga knocked her out. She looked around and gasped.

_'I'm in Koga's room. HIS BEDROOM!'_ she thought _'I have to get out of here. I don't know what Koga is going to do to me! This is all Sango, Ayame, and Rin's fault for making me go on the stupid date. When I get home they're dead.' _

Kagome tried to get up and realized she was chained to Koga's bed. She looked down to see that she was only in a bra and panties. Her clothes were on the floor next to the bed.

"I see your awake." Koga walked into the room.

"Let me go Koga!"

"Not a chance babe. I've loved you far too long and I want, no need my prize."

"I don't love you Koga! I only came on the stupid date because my friends forced me to."

"I don't care Kagome."

"Koga, if you rape me, I swear I will scream."

"It doesn't matter if you scream because I live here alone."

"You're lying!" Kagome screamed

"Don't you remember when my parents died." Then Kagome remembered when Koga's parents died in a fire. It was on the news.

"Do you know how they died?" Koga asked with a smirk.

"You didn't."

"I did. I killed them and then put their house on fire and then moved and the evidence doesn't show that I did it. But enough talk, it's time."

Koga took some duck tape and put it over Kagome's mouth, and ripped off her bra and panties, and took off his pants.

"Don't worry Kagome. It'll be over soon. You'll enjoy it."

Koga was about to enter into Kagome but he stopped.

"I want your boyfriend Inutrasha to hear all of this."

Koga grabbed Kagome's jeans, and grabbed her cell phone. He scrolled down until he reached Inuyasha's name, and called the number. Inuyasha just ignored the phone.

"Well, you're boyfriend isn't answering so I'll leave a message."

Koga went back to his position in between Kagome's legs.

"Hey mutt, have you ever thought about what Kagome is like?" Just then he shoved himself in her, and Kagome screamed through the tape.

"She is so tight, and wet, and has a nice fucking pussy, that begs to be fucked over and over again." Koga shoved in her again causing Kagome to scream again and by this time, the tears were pouring out. An hour later, Kagome was still crying and screaming, and Koga was still raping her.

_'Damn, I forgot to hung up the phone, although it serves that mutt.'_ He took Kagome's phone, and hung it up.

"You are a good for nothing bitch Kagome."

Koga left the room, and came back with a knife in his hands. Kagome's eyes widened. Koga took the knife, and pierced Kagome's arm from the shoulders to the risks, and slapped her across the face. The pain was too much to bear and she passed out.

Three hours later

Kagome woke up and found herself unchained and the blanket was over her. As soon as she woke up, she felt a pain in her left arm and looked at it. It was bleeding uncontrollably and hurt like hell. Kagome quickly gathered her things and left before Koga could stop her.

When Kagome reached home, it was midnight. She ran up to her room, unnoticed by her family and quietly locked her bedroom door. She jumped on her bed and sobbed and cried.

_'I can't believe Koga did that to me. I should've never gone on the date with him. It's all Sango's, Ayame's, and Rin's fault. They're the ones that made me go on the stupid date. I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM!'_ She finally cried herself to sleep.

The next day

"Kagome hunny, it's time for school!" Kagome's mother yelled. Then she walked into Kagome's room.

"Kagome, is anything wrong dear?" Kagome's mother asked

"No. I'm okay."

"Kagome, I know when you are lying?"

"Oh Mom!" Kagome ran into her mother's arm. "Koga raped me!"

"Are you serious?" Kagome nodded "That bastard, I'm going to call the police Kagome."

"No don't! He'll kill you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and I'm going to stay home today."

Later that day

Sango, Ayame, and Rin passed by Kagome's house and went strait up to her room.

"Kagome?" They called and knocked on the door, but nobody answered so Sango opened the door to reveal a crying Kagome. She quickly wiped away her tears and said."Hi Guys!" like she wasn't crying, or nothing happened between her and Koga.

"You can't fool us Kagome, why were you crying?" Ayame asked

"It's all your fault!" Kagome screamed "I didn't want to do on the damn date, but no, you had to force me to go, and I was raped! I was fucking raped!'

"We heard you the first time Kagome." Rin said

"I don't care!" Kagome yelled

"That son of a bitch!" exclaimed Sango

"But it's not our fault Kagome." Ayame said

"Yes it is. You guys picked out a dress for me and forced me to go."

"But it was your choice if you wanted to go!" yelled Rin

"My choice? You guys hardly let me speak, let alone make a decision!"

"But it's your life Kagome! You didn't have to go!" yelled Sango

"You know what, you guys are right. It was my fault. Just leave."

"But-" They said

"LEAVE!" Kagome yelled

With that said, all three of them ran out of her house. Kagome laid back down on her bed.

_'I'm so stupid'_ Kagome sighed, and she remebered when Koga raped her and cried herself to sleep once more.

Review please!


	4. Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own him.

Chapter 4

Two weeks later, Kagome went to school, even though she didn't want to. "Kagome, you don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Don't worry mom. I'll be fine." Kagome said.

"Are you sure?" her mother asked.

"Yes."

Kagome arrived at school, and was getting stares from everyone. Even the teachers were staring at her. She walked down the hall to her first class which was science. She just kept walking and stared at the ground. It was very interesting. It was very interesting. Yup, so shiny. She always wondered why they were in Japan, but none of these teachers were Japanese. They just came to this country, and learned Japanese.

She walked into the classroom and took her seat next to Ayumi. Again, the stares continued. Kagome just kept staring at the desk, scribbling with her pen. Then the teacher, Ms. Nolte, walked into the class.

"Well class, today we are going to be learning about…" Ms. Nolte stopped. "Ms. Higurashi, I didn't know you were back." Ms. Nolte said staring at Kagome. "Anyway, as I was saying, we will be learning about the functions of the organs of the Respiratory System."

Throughout the whole class, Kagome could hear her classmates whisper once in a while about her. Next class was advisory. The advisory teacher, Ms. Thomas came in, not even noticing that Kagome was there.

"Today, class, we will be learning about sexual harassment. No one should ever be sexually abused by anyone. If so, you should tell someone. Rape, will not be allowed by **any** students of mine! **Do you understand!**" she yelled at the now frightened class.

The whole day was the same for Kagome. She went to class, everyone talked about her, but the good thing was that she didn't see Koga or Kikyo all day. Oh well, that was about to change at fifth period…lunch.

Kagome sat down at the table alone sulking. She didn't even bother to eat. The slut Kikyo just had to come.

"So Kagome," Kikyo started, "I heard you were raped by Koga." Kagome just continued to stare at the table. Purple, that's not a bad color. "You know you probably liked it Higurashi, so stop acting like you didn't want it." Kikyo said. "You did want it didn't you!" Kikyo yelled. "You wanted to have sex with Koga, and then you come back sulking like it was actually rape! And you call me a slut! You're such a whore!" Kikyo yelled and slapped Kagome in the face.

That did it. You could insult her, make rumors about her, but no one slaps Kagome Higurashi. Kagome got up, slapped Kikyo, kicked her in the stomach, and was currently on top of her beating the hell out of her. A huge crowd formed around them, as Sango pulled Kagome off of Kikyo.

"Now," Kagome said coldly, glaring at Kikyo on the floor. Damn, she looked like a total mess. If a baby saw her right now, that baby would die. "Don't you ever, **ever** touch me again. Got it bitch! Oh and this is a little secret between you and me, like good pals, okay." Kagome said with a smirk on her face. The frightened Kikyo just nodded.

The rest of the day went well. No one dared to talk about Kagome. She did see Koga, but after what he just witnessed with her and Kagome, he was even scared to walk by her. Kagome went home, did her homework, and signed on.

'_Inuyasha's online. He probably doesn't even want to talk to me.'_

Kitty: Hi!

Mylifeispathetic: …

Kitty: Look, don't give me that shit about ignoring me. I was fucking raped, as in against my own will. Okay, you son of a bitch.

Mylifeispathetic: you weren't raped, and if you were, you deserved it.

Kitty: WHAT!

Mylifeispathetic: I told you to stay away from him, and did you listen no. There was a reason I told you that dumbass. I grew up with him.

Kitty: Why don't you believe me? _Kagome typed while crying._

Mylifeispathetic: You want to know why I don't believe you. I let you know, just listen to your phone.

Kagome waited until she heard the phone ringing. Inuyasha had sent her a voice message. She picked it up and listened to the message. This was while Koga was raping her, but by the way it sounded, Inuyasha had every right to not trust her. It sounded as if she did it willingly.

Kagome dropped the phone on the floor and buried her head in her hands and cried. _'I don't even deserve his trust anymore. I'm supposed to help his and I hurt him.'_ Kagome ran outside in the looking around. It was raining, and Inuyasha said he was near at the end of the message, but she saw no one.

Kagome looked up to the gray clouds as the rain covered her face along with her tears. "Please forgive me Inuyasha!" she yelled, as she collapsed into the mud.

Wow. Haven't updated in a while. Please review and thank you Nett!


	5. Meeting in person for the first time

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them all, but I don't.

Chapter 5

Inuyasha sat on top of the building watching Kagome as she collapsed into the mud. The rain was pouring, and he really didn't care about the fact that he was soaked. Inuyasha jumped off the building, and stared at Kagome's face.

'_Well, she came out that house, so I assume that's where she lives.'_ Inuyasha thought, as he rang the door bell. Ms. Higurashi answered the door, and gasped at the sight of Kagome unconscious in Inuyasha's arms.

'_Okay, this is very uncomfortable. Why is she staring at me?' _He thought as Ms. Higurashi gave him a glare.

'_Great, she must think I'm a rapist with her daughter in my arms.'_

Ms. Higurashi continued to stare at Inuyasha making him more uncomfortable. _'Is he a rapist? He doesn't look like one, but looks can be deceiving.'_ She thought.

"Um…I found her outside like this." Inuyasha said breaking the silence. "Oh…well set her down right there on the couch." Ms. Higurashi responded.

Inuyasha did as she told him, and set Kagome down careful enough not to wake her. Ms. Higurashi walked over to them.

"Well, you seem like a kind young man. Tell me, what is your name?" Inuyasha stared at her for a while thinking if he should trust her or not.

"Inuyasha." He responded. "Inuyasha, that's an interesting name. Do you want some hot chocolate or maybe some new clothes? You are soaked."

"No. I should be getting home now." Inuyasha said getting up from his seat. "Nonsense! You should stay here. It's pouring outside."

"Nah…I really should be going." Inuyasha said slowly stepping back to the door. Ms. Higurashi sighed. "Look Inuyasha, the reason why I want you to stay is because my daughter Kagome has been miserable for the past weeks. For some reason I think that you can help her grow happy again. At first I thought you were a rapist, but you don't strike me as that type of person Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared at Ms. Higurashi, who looked as if she was going to cry. "Fine." Inuyasha gave in. "I'll stay a while longer and help Kagome." Ms. Higurashi jumped with joy. "By the way, you can call me Kaoru." She said.

* * *

Kagome woke up by the smell of soup. She sat up and looked around. A blanket was on top of her, and she was in her pajamas.

"Hey sis." Sota greeted her. "You've been unconscious for three days." Sota said making Kagome gasp and almost giving her a heart attack. "Are you serious?" She asked. "Nah. You've only been out for an hour." He told her as she slapped him on his arm and walked out into the kitchen. "That hurt you know!" Sota yelled at her.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and was now greeted by her mother. "Hello dear. Are you feeling any better?"

"Kind of, but tired." Kagome responded, and yelled, "Who Are YOU!" pointing to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked around to face her but said nothing.

"Dear, this is Inuyasha. He's the one that brought you inside after you collapsed. Now go inside, the soup is almost done."

Kagome walked inside and listened to her mother. Her mother walked into the living room, and sat down next to Kagome at the table. Inuyasha followed soon behind her, with the pot of soup. Everyone had a bowl, and he poured the soup into each one, except his, but sat down at the table.

"Mom…this is …terrific! I didn't…know you could…make soup…this…good!" Kagome said with her mouth full.

"Thank you dear, but Inuyasha made this soup."

"Sorry." Kagome apologized, and looked at Inuyasha. "This is terrific!"

"Uh…thanks." He said.

"Inuyasha, why aren't you eating?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm not hungry." He lied. Inuyasha was very hungry, but he wasn't accustomed to eating that much. He hardly ate at all.

"You should eat. If you don't, that you'll get skinny." Kaoru said. "And that wouldn't be pretty." Kagome added. "Anyway, I'm done eating, so I'm going upstairs. Would you like to come Inuyasha?" She asked.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's mother for permission, and she nodded a yes to him. Kagome started to walk up the stairs, and Inuyasha followed behind. Kagome opened her bedroom door, letting Inuyasha in and closed it back.

"I didn't get to thank you earlier, so thank you." Kagome said. "Your welcome." Inuyasha replied. "You know, you seem kind of down." Kagome said moving her face closer to Inuyasha's looking him strait in the eye. "Did something happen to your family?"

"No." Inuyasha replied. "So, why do you look so down? You make it seem like it's my fault, like I harmed you in any way." Kagome said as her eyes became watery.

When Inuyasha saw that Kagome was about to cry, he felt guilty, for the very first time in his life. "It wasn't your fault. Don't cry, please." He begged and Kagome gave him a hug.

"I wish you lived nearby, so I could tell someone like you everything that happens. You seem like a really kind person. You're the complete opposite of Takahashi though. He can be a real jerk sometimes. By the way, do you know Inuyasha Takahashi? I mean you both have the same name, and Inuyasha is an unfamiliar name."

"Yeah, I know him." He told her as Kagome's eyes lit up. "Do you know where he is? I really want to apologize to him."

"It's okay Kagome. You don't have to apologize. Like you said, I was being jerk." As Inuyasha spoke these words Kagome realized that it really was him. She threw herself into his lap and cried into his shirt. "No Inuyasha, I should've listened to you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She said in between her cries.

* * *

After Kagome's breakdown was over, she decided to talk to Inuyasha, and learn about him, but he asked her a question first. "Kagome?" "Hmm?" "What was your father like? I can tell he doesn't live here anymore."

"I don't remember much. I was eight years old when he left, but my mother and father got a divorce. He was hardly home, and he had my mother worrying about him. We all lived together, and the bills were split between them. My mother paid the phone bill, and one day when she received the bill she decided to look at the calls. She found numbers that she never seen before, and one day when she was home, a woman named Akira called asking for my father. My mother decided to leave home with me and come back later. When we came home, my mother told me to go into my room, and close the door. I did that until my mother was walking away. I decided to peak and see what was happening when I heard my mom yell at my father. I saw a woman run out who was half dressed and I assumed that was Akira. I heard them arguing and stood in front the bedroom door. I never liked to see my parents arguing, so I started to cry. Both of them became quiet, and looked at me." Kagome said as she started to cry.

"Kagome, I'm sorry I asked, you don't have to continue if it's too hard." "No Inuyasha let me finish."

"My mother walked over to me and picked me up, and looked at my father. She told him that she wanted a divorce. The last thing I remember was that the cops were at my house, and my father was leaving. I didn't understand anything, but I remember crying for him as he left. Sota didn't know dad at all. He left when he was one year old." Kagome said wiping away the tears. "Those memories were painful, but I've learned in time to move on."

This was the second time Inuyasha felt guilty. Why did he have to be so stupid? Why did he have to ask that question?

"Inuyasha, are you okay? You look sad again." "It's nothing Kagome, I just didn't know. I wish I hadn't asked that question." Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a sad look on his face. "Well Inuyasha, I'm really glad you asked me that question. I've never told anyone about that except you. For some reason, I trust you like I could tell you anything." She said smiling at him as he smiled back.

"Kagome…what time is it?" He asked her. "It's…11 p.m. Why?" She told him. "I'm sorry Kagome, but I have to go home now." He said as he got up and ran down stairs, with Kagome following him. To his surprise, Ms. Higurashi was still awake, reading a novel.

She looked up at his as he started to put on his shoes and thought, _'They make a cute couple.' _"Bye Ms. Higurashi!" He called. "Goodbye dear, and I told you its Kaoru."

"You'll come back tomorrow, right?" Kagome asked. "Definitely." He said as he ran home.

* * *

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed when he reached his house. _'Dad is going to be home. I could just climb up the window, but I think he'll be waiting in there for me.' _Inuyasha thought as he slowly opened the door, and entered the house.

He looked up and down the hallway in search of his father, but there was no sign of him. Inuyasha slowly entered his room and gasped. There, right on the middle of his bed was his mother unconscious, with torn up clothes, and very, very, bloody.

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner. Please review. I'd love it if you did. Thank you! 


End file.
